Across Time and Space
by Gustave Daae Y
Summary: A sort of modern AU story, but covering everything from the originals to the clone wars. Luke Skywalker is a migrant farmer living in the 1980's protesting the government during the AIDs epidemic, Anakin is a solider in Veitnam in the 1960's and Rey is a foster kid living in a politically divided nation in 2019. It's mostly about the history Los Angeles told through Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode I: A New Hope** Chapter 1

**July 6, 1985**

**Saturday**

**Ronald Reagan's 'Star Wars' is in effect!**

**The suggested 100 billion dollar military Strategic Defense Initiative (nicknamed 'Star Wars') is underway. This space dwelling missile system was proposed to combat the USSR's nuclear weapons and protect the citizens of the free world. **

**Police Under Investigation**

**After the arrest of four African-American men living in the slums of Los Angeles, the Imperial Police Department is now under fire of allegations of wrongful and violent arrests of those four individuals. No evidence has surfaced to prove these allegations but tensions are high between the law enforcement and the ones they serve.**

**Back to the Future Declared this Summer's Blockbuster!**

**Theaters are packed and lines are circling around the block to see this new action packed adventure through time. Marty McFly (Michael J Fox) embarks on a journey with Dr. Emmett Brown (Christopher Lloyd) to save the past as well as fix the future in this new film by the aspiring new director Robert Zemeckis.**

Leia fiddled with the news paper, making sure it covered her face, trying to distract herself by reading the articles that were pressed against her nose. Some were boring while some made her blood boil.

She eyed a group of officers as they walked passed and saw her chance to get away. She put down the paper and took off down the street, passing several gyms and frozen yogurt stands that had been restaurants and even a Farrells only a few years previous.

She turned a corner, heading into an alleyway, but ran into what appeared to be a solid wall.

She snapped her head up to look at what she had ran into. She stifled a gasp as she saw what-rather who- she collided with.

"Officer Vader." She greeted formally, collecting herself. "My apologies for running into you."

That was the truth.

If there was one thing she wished to avoid more than anything, it was running into the stone-hearted squad officer or any of the officers working beneath him.

"No damage done." The officer said but there was no politeness in his voice. "But I have to wonder, what are you running from?"

"I don't run from anything."

Leia looked up at the towering police officer. She didn't even reach his shoulders and was about the same width of one of his legs. His body was muscular but not in a way that would make woman swoon, but rather would make women walk on the opposite side of the street if they saw him coming. His face was littered with scars and burns, most noticeably a scar running across the right side of cheek and over his eyelid. He looked quite older than most of the officers she ran into on her...uhem...outings, which was not held by his receding hairline gelled down like he belonged in a 50's movie.

He was far more intimidating than the rest...despite only having one arm.

He had this gruffness to him. His mangled face and body displayed his strength right there for the world to see.

However, she refused to be intimidated. She stood tall and glared into his icy blue eyes.

"Miss Organa," Vader continued, his scratchy voice showed how much time he had spent with a cigarette in his mouth as a youth...and his stench showing that the habit had not faded. "The entire station is aware for your tendency to get into trouble."

"Well I can assure you, officer, I am simply just eager to get home."

"The senator can't protect you forever, Miss Organa." Vader warned, almost threatened. "One day your track record will catch up to you. I know you had something to do with that tape getting out."

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked, her face displaying stubborn innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me, Organa." Vader threatened. "I know you have that tape and soon I'll prove it."

"The tighter your grasp the more citizens slip through your fingers." Leia said before turning her heels and briskly walking away from the officer.

...

A golden retriever aimlessly walks across the dirt road separating two fields, it's collar jingling with every step it makes. It's lost and tired and acts older than it truly is, but it continues to walk proudly down the road blissfully unaware of the adventure that would surround him.

The dog stops to rest under the shade of a few trees encasing a plot of land, some might describe as a farm if the weather have been more kind. It was run down but well kept with rows of almond trees and tangerine trees within sight. The dog, exhausted, laid down by the large cabbage patch, watching a large group of people work their way through the rows, cutting the heads free from the dirt and roots.

Soon, a bit before noon, a young boy ran up to the farm, drenched in sweat that made his denim jacket rub his skin raw.

"_¡Oye! _Luke!" a man called from the field. "_¡llegas tarde!_"

"_Lo siento_ uncle Owen!" Luke shouted, running his hand through his greasy blond hair. "The morning shift went longer than they said it would."

"Just hurry and get some water and get right back out here." Owen said firmly but empathetically. "You're already way behind."

"I'll be quick." Luke said.

He dashed towards the small house, making note, but not calling attention, of a golden dog sleeping beneath one of the trees surrounding the farm. He stuck his head underneath the tap faucet and took in large gulps of water before splashing some of it on his face. He rushed to his room (that he shared with 3 other boys: all his cousins) and put on his wide rimmed brown and tan hat with a long piece of fabric on the back to cover his neck.

He then headed out to the field, got on his knees and started working.

He looked up and saw that Biggs, his cousin closest to his age, was already half way done with his second row while Luke had barely had begun his.

"You've got a long way to go Luke!" Biggs taunted. "Worried that I'll beat you today?"

"You wish!" Luke called back.

"Don't over do it boys." Beru, Luke's aunt and guardian warned. "A few extra cabbages isn't worth both of you getting sunstroke. _Ten cuidado._"

"We'll be fine." Biggs told her.

"Don't worry," Luke said, hiding a cut on his arm from the work.

After an hour or two, Beru, Biggs's mother, Jess Darklighter and Zena Antilles (Owen's sisters) went inside to start lunch, as they always do, leaving the rest to continue working on the field.

"Hey Biggs." Luke called, halfway through his first row, "I think that dog over there is dehydrated."

Biggs looked to where he was pointing too.

"Yeah looks like it." Biggs said, continuing to work on his row. "_Perro estúpido."_

"_¡No digas eso!" _Uncle Huff shouted at his son. "_¡Qué vergüenza!_"

"Sorry _papa!" _Biggs shouted back.

Luke held back a snicker knowing full well that Biggs says much worse than that whenever his parents aren't present.

"Looks like Old Men's dog." Luke continued, "You know the man who lives at the end of the road, near the city?"

"Might be." Biggs said. "If you want to return it, go ahead."

"And let you win?" Luke said. "I'll do it later."

While trying to act indifferent, Luke couldn't help but keep glancing up at the dog. As soon as Beru called lunch, Luke rushed back to the house, filled a bucket with water from the hose, and carried it to the dog.

Just as Luke expected, the dog was dehydrated.

"You'll be alright, buddy." Luke said, petting the dog's head, it's fur covered in dirt but not as much as Luke's hands. "I'll take you back to your owner later tonight, ok?"

He took a rope that was laying around the cluttered farm, tied the end to its collar and the other end to the tree. He took some jerky from his pocket and threw it at the dog, who happily ate it before rubbing his head against Luke's leg.

"Ah you're a good boy, aren't ya?" Luke said, happily ruffling the dog's fur as the dog happily barked.

He couldn't resist playing with the dog, even though he knew it could get him behind schedule, at the very least cause him to miss lunch. But he didn't mind too much-he just wanted to experience having a dog for once. The family had never gotten one, unable to afford one. The only things that sort of resembled pets were the chickens they kept to get their eggs. But for a moment, Luke had a dog and he would take what he could get.

He glanced at the field where he had barely made a dent in the three rows of cabbages he needed to get done before 5 that night so he could leave for his job that night. His stomach growled, longing to go eat with his family, but he had to finish on time so he could drop off Threepio (Luke read from the tag) to his owner. He took a deep breath and went back to work.

He was able to finish the first row by the time the family was back in the field. Within an two hours, he and Biggs were tied. At a bit before 5, Luke stretched his back while watching Biggs finish his last row.

"How on earth do you do that?" Biggs yelled at him, impressed if not a bit annoyed. "You were nearly two hours late and you still beat me!"

"I've got to get to work." Luke put simply. "I'll see you in a few."

Luke went back into the cramped house and headed to the kids bathroom. He took a quick, but thorough, shower, washing a day's worth of dirt and sweat off of his body, and changed into a more formal shirt and pair of jeans. He looked himself over in the mirror, slightly wondering to himself if he would ever need to shave, before leaving. Aunt Beru was already in the kitchen.

"_Buenas tardes, Tia Beru._" Luke said, hugging his aunt from behind, startling her.

"_Sobrinito!" _Beru scolded him, her hand on her heart "You know better than to scare me like that. _¡Qué vergüenza!"_

"_Lo siento." _Luke responded, feeling a bit back about scaring his aunt. "Sorry. Can I help with dinner?"

"_Si, gracias."_

Luke slid in beside his aunt and began rolling the shredded meat into tortillas, layering them in red sauce. Enchiladas, the thing they were currently making in bulk, were Biggs favorite which would make sense as it was his last night here before going back to his base. Antilles, Luke's other cousin, was already on the air force base, having been shipped out only a few days prior.

No don't, with tonight being his last chance, Luke would be bombarded by Biggs.

He was right.

"I don't get why you don't apply." Biggs said, shoving a sixth enchilada into his mouth. "You've graduated high school with great grades, not a speck on your records and you've always wanted to fly."

"Well yeah I've always wanted to fly," Luke admitted, picking at his rice. "But I'd rather be a commercial pilot. You know, nothing that involves me vs. the Reds."

"Which I also don't get." Biggs continued. "Wouldn't it be fun to go into combat?"

"Not really, no." Luke said, a bit darkly.

"Oh...oh yeah." Biggs remembered something. "Sorry about that. It just slipped my mind that your dad..."

"It's fine." Luke lied, cutting him off.

It wasn't really a secret that Luke was an orphan...well he considered himself an orphan at least. His mom was dead, that was certain. He had visited her grave hundreds of times before, making a point to visit her on his birthday...which shared the same date as the day she died.

His dad on the other hand…

'_He died in Vietnam.' _Luke reminded himself. '_He didn't abandon you and mom. He was serving his country. He didn't run out on you. He didn't abandon you.'_

Though even he thought it, he would never really know for sure. Owen and Beru had told him as little as they knew about his dad: he had been a soldier in Vietnam, had a wife named Padmé and his last name was Skywalker. That was about it. That's pretty much all he had to go off of.

"Sorry about not being able to wish you off with the rest of the family." Luke apologized to Biggs. "But I have to go to work."

"It's alright." Biggs assured him, giving him a one armed hug as the other was still holding a fork. "Besides, I won't be gone too long this time. I'm sure we'll be having another huge family dinner again soon."

"No doubt about that. Good luck and stay safe."

Luke returned Biggs's hug before he walked to where Beru and Owen were sitting.

"I woke be back until late tonight." Luke said to the two of them. "Saturdays are always packed."

"_Buena suerte." _Owen responded. "We still have a lot to pick tomorrow."

"_Cuidarse." _Beru said. "_Te amo."_

"_Te amo tambien." _Luke said, giving the two of them a hug.

Luke donned his light blue denim jacket and squeezed his way to the door.

"_Adios!" _Luke called back to the family.

"_Adios," _The family called back to him.

And with that, he was off to work. But he had to make a quick stop first.

"Hey Threepio." Luke said, bending down to the dog, running his hands through it's fur. "You ready to go home?"

The dog barked as if it was trying to respond.

"Ok then." Luke untied the rope around the tree. "Let's get you home."

The city's edge was a two miles walk and about 20 blocks from that point to his work. It wouldn't be any hassle to walk the dog back to the address which Luke recognized as old Ben's house. Luke, as he always did, began to jog towards the city, finding that if he jogged he would get there faster without sweating too much. The dog kept up with him, but Luke could tell it was tired, like it hadn't been out for a jog in a long time.

He soon spotted the old house and the dog seemed to recognize it too as it lunged toward, causing the rope to almost slip through his fingers. He took off after the dog. The dog scratched against the weathered fence of the house. Luke unlocked the gate and went onto the larger than usual porch, knocking on the door.

After two attempts of knocking, the door was finally opened by the aging man. The dog leapt at Ben, licking his hands and almost knocking him over.

"Um hi sir." Luke said, momentarily forgetting that returning things involved social interactions. "Your dog...well I think he got out and ended up at our farm. I just wanted to return him to you."

"Thank you." Ben said, his happiness showing on his face. "He went missing a few days ago. I was beginning to lose hope."

"No problem." Luke said, checking his wrist watch, "I hate to be rude, but my shift starts in five minutes and I have to go."

"No worries." Ben assured him and Luke walked from the house. "Thanks again."

"No problem!" Luke called back as he took off jogging towards the city of angels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a busy night at 'El Cantina' as it always was on Saturdays. The smell of stale beer and liquid leaked from the carpet and from most of the customers. Luke usually worked the restaurant part of the restaurant as he was not legally allowed to get behind the bar, though the owner would sometimes turns a blind eye on busier nights knowing that he had nothing to fear from Luke being around liquor- he would never take it.

As usual, he ended up working two hours over time, mostly consisting of scrubbing dishes until his fingers were numb. As usual, he wasn't allowed to leave until they were done so he buckled down and kept at it until he was done, a bit unsettled by his boss often coming to stand in the doorway to watch his progress.

"Kid, I've got to get home." His manager said, approaching him with his arms folded. "Lock up when your done."

"Yes sir." Luke said, knowing that locking up was the worst job you could get stuck with.

With his hands elbow deep in hot water, his mind trailed elsewhere, into the far reaches of the galaxy. He wouldn't have to do this too much longer. Maybe a year or two and then he would apply to a college with a flight program. He would have to keep the job in order to make a living, but he would be flying too so it would be worth it. And after he gets his pilot license, he'll get a better job-one flying.

Truth be told, he had never been in an airplane before. Heck he'd never even been anywhere before. Despite living in a coastal state, he had never seen the ocean. Family vacations were usually just be spending a day at a family friend's community pool. There was no way they would never be able to go somewhere that required a plane ticket.

But he knew he would love flying anyways.

His father had been a pilot.

Eventually he finished the dishes and began the long tedious task of locking up the building. He had to make sure the floors were swept, the liquor was locked up and that the safe was locked. Everything had to be clean. This took a long time.

It was about 4:00 when Luke finally started home. It wasn't unusual for him to get home in the early hours of the morning, but there was still something unsettling about walking home alone through the dangerous city on a road that went from being paved with cement to one paved with dirt. He had considered buying a bike in order to make the trek back home a little less tedious, but he didn't have the heart to spend his money on a dirt bike when his family needed the money more than he did. They were still paying off the farm. He had no right buying a bike to make things easier for himself and his goals when his family needed the money more than he did.

He decided a long time ago that any tips he made would go to his family. Aunt Beru refused to accept it from Luke when he first offered, but Luke quickly found a way. Usually his tips consisted of coins which he could easily slip into a savings jar on the mantle when she wasn't looking or into their shoes as they were outside on the porch or hide beneath the rocks on the front of the property.

He smiled remembering once instance of this little game of hide and seek he played with aunt. He had overheard that they needed 300 dollars in order to pay off that months property taxes and they had no idea how to make it happen-they simply didn't have the money. Luke overheard Beru's heartfelt prayers that night that seemed to have gone on longer than mass, and he knew he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Beru couldn't sleep that night wondering how they would get the money and Luke couldn't sleep that night wondering how he would hide over 300 dollars worth of change and dollar bills throughout the house. Somehow he had managed it. He pulled every trick he could: partially hiding coins under rocks, halfway burying bills in the dirt, even going to far as to go with Beru to the supermarket where he made sure she "found" someone had dropped a wade of 15 dollars on the ground. He would never forget the night when he finally figured out that she had 300 dollars worth of "loose change" and could make the payment. Luke will never forget how she prayed that night, tears in her eyes, thanking God over and over again for sending a guardian angel.

Luke continued to let her believe in angels, and had no intention of proving her wrong.

He made it to the top of the small hill on the road. But to his shock, his home in the far distance was lit up a lot brighter than usual. It also wasn't normal lighting-it was red and blue lights lighting up the farm.

Panic crept into his mind and heart and he began to think the worst.

"Oh no…" He muttered before he took off running towards the house.

Just as he feared, their were police officers in front of the house and all of his family were being loaded into police cars.

"Hey!" Luke shouted angrily approaching a cop. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry young man." The officer said turning towards Luke, "Don't worry we'll be out of your hair soon. We got a call to take these illegal immigrant into custody. The lights and sirens will be gone soon. Just head back home sir."

"Huh?" Luke said confused shaking his head in disbelief. "This _**is**_ my home."

The officer stared at him in confused shock. He glanced from Luke's blond hair to his light skin and finally to his blue eyes in bewilderment.

Luke didn't have time for an ignorant officer, he had to find Beru and Owen. He headed towards the cars.

"Hey, hold up!" The officer called to him, but Luke didn't listen.

There were a lot of police cars, each with different members of Luke's family in them and his heart went out for them, but he had to find Beru and Owen. Then he saw them, their hands handcuffed behind their backs and being shoved into the back of a police car.

"_Tia Beru!"_ Luke called out to her.

She looked up at him, hearing his voice call her name. There were tears in her brown eyes. He had never seen his aunt look so broken.

He knew the worst had happened.

But he was unsure of what would happen next.

…

He vaguely remembered being handcuffed and placed in a separate car from his aunt and uncle, but rather his two little cousins.

"Luke, what's happening?" the 5 year old, Marco, asked. "Where are they taking us."

"Uh…" Luke wasn't sure how to respond to his cousin's question, but he should have figured out something quicker as his other cousin answered.

"They're taking us to the police station or to immigration." The 12 year old girl, Maria, said, her arms folded and staring out of the window with a bitter expression on her face. "Our parents are going to be kicked out but we get sorted out into terrible homes."

"What?" Marcos voice quivered.

"Maria, don't say that." Luke told the girl, not wanting to panic his littler cousin.

"Why not?" Maria said bitterly. "It's true."

"They're not going to split us up." Luke promised. "Everything's going to work out ok? Everything will be fine."

"No it won't…" Maria grumbled.

…

"What do you mean?" Luke said angrily.

"I'm sorry young man, but those are the laws." The officer said, fake sympathy in his voice. Maybe it was sincere but Luke didn't care at the moment. "They couldn't provide the proper documents proving they're citizens and were given several chances."

"So you're just shipping all of us over the border?" Luke spat.

"No," The officer said, not even bothered by this conversation any more-Luke had to wonder how many times he had said this. "Anyone under the age of 18 is protected and will stay."

"So you're just going to tear apart families?" Luke gritted his teeth, and stood up.

"Sit down son," The officer said.

Luke refused.

"Sit down." The officer said once more, his tone intimidating and commanding.

Luke clenched his fists.

"Sit down." The officer said once more, his voice serious and impatient. "I have the right to arrest you for refusing an officer's instructions if you don't cooperate. Just make things easier for yourself and sit down."

Luke took an angry breath. He didn't want to listen to the officer. In fact, he very much wanted to spit in his face and leave the room, slamming the door behind him. But he didn't. He sat down and grudgingly did as he was told.

"Good." The officer said calmly.

"What happens now." Luke didn't really ask-he had a right to know and he was going to get an answer.

"Nothing good." The officer said with an exasperated sigh, his voice going from impatient to sincerity in the blink of an eye. "Legally, we have to send anyone over the age of 18 back over the border unless they married a US citizen. We ran the background checks, they don't qualify."

"So I'm getting kick out?." Luke asked, "I'm 19. I wouldn't qualify."

"Lucky for you, you aren't." The officer continued. "They were able to present your birth certificate which had the name of your birth mom on it. We went through some files and she was a legal resident. You're clear."

"But my aunt and uncle raised me." Luke said, cutting in, "That has to mean they can stay."

"I hate to tell you this kid," The officer said, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable, "They couldn't provide any legal record of them being your legal guardians. Usually there's some form or paperwork when a kid is handed off to an inlaw, especially if it's for 19 years. But they had nothing."

"Can't you guys look further into it?"

"The deeper we dig, the worse it looks on them." The officer said. "Social services would take one look and start and investigation of kidnapping and possibly charged with child abuse or something along the line. Legally, they had no claim of you and no evidence that you are even related to them. You don't exactly look like them."

Luke's face flushed red. He was tired of this conversation that had consumed so much of his life. He was tired of the memories of his teachers shocked faces when his aunt would come to parent/teacher conferences. He was tired of the memories being stopped in the streets by police officers concerned why Luke was with two hispanics. He was tired of the memories of being mocked for living with his aunt and uncle because his father had lef...was gone. So many nights he had fallen asleep restless, longing for his skin to darken more so the pestering would end. But nothing he could do could make his hair darken and his eyes turn muddy.

"They are my aunt and uncle." Luke growled through gritted teeth, making his point painfully clear. "Owen is my dad's step-brother."

"Your dad's name isn't even on the birth certificate."

Luke froze. He had never seen his birth certificate before (having no need to) but he always assumed his dad's name had been on it. His dad was Anakin Skywalker. Everyone who had known him had always said that he looked exactly like his dad. He knew that Anakin was his father.

What he didn't know was why it wasn't written down.

"Look kid," The officer continued, "we could do a lot of searching on our end, but we don't have the documents from yours to prove anything. We gave them months to prove that they were legal. Kept going on about how their step mother was a citizen. But there's no marriage certificate proving that that happened and she isn't alive to prove it."

"So there's nothing I can do." Luke said bitterly. "They're just gone and I have to accept that?"

"I don't make the laws." The officer said, "I just enforce them."

Luke stared at the floor, feeling the blood pounding in the veins of his head.

"I know it's hard," The officer said, his voice rather sympathetic but Luke didn't particularly care if he was or not. "But that's just how things are done. There's not much we can do about your aunt and uncle, but your other cousins will be fine. The kids are at social services at the moment and will be put into foster homes as soon as they're able to."

"I can take care of them." Luke said instantly.

The officer gave a small, sad laugh.

"You can take care of them?" The officer said, painfully sarcastic. "Let me ask you something, do you have a high school degree?"

"Yes I do." Luke said instantly, his face twisting into one of disgust.

The officer blinked, shocked by the answer, but continued.

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I'm a waiter."

"Pft that's not a real job."

"Well I get paid in real cash, so I count it as a real job."

"How much in the bank?"

"'Bout 4000."

"Future plans?"

"Just saving what I can so I can go to a college with a good flight program-I want to be a pilot."

"Did you have good grades in school?"

"If you count straight A's as good. I mean I wasn't in any honor's classes or anythin' but still…"

The officer signed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Look, I'm going to talk straight to you." The officer said. "And I'm telling you this because I think you can succeed in life. Legally, they might let you get custody of one of your cousins. You'd have to jump a lot of hoops and get a helluva good lawyer, but you might be able to get one."

"I'm waiting for you to say 'but'."

"But." The officer said, a bit annoyed at Luke's cheek. "I don't want you to do that. Legal fees would drain you and then if you get one, life comes along and it gets even harder. Try as you might, you won't be able to get through college. I've seen it happen before. Older siblings thinking they can take care of their younger siblings all while working and going to college- at least one of those things goes on the back burner. The kids are back in the system by the end of the year and the older one is back on the street."

"I would be able to…"

"No, you wouldn't." The officer cut him off. "Try as you might, you will fail. You have a shot on your own. It's a long shot on your own-add a kid into the mix, it's hopeless"

Luke clenched his fingers into his knees, just wanting to scream or punch something or do something-do anything.

"Look, I understand that this is difficult." The officer said, a sad look in his eyes after having said this countless times before, "And it's only going to get worse. But, from now on, for better or for worse, you're on your own."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The officer's allowed the kids that were staying one hour to pack up their belongings-everything had to fit in a suitcase. Small arguments broke out amongst siblings, fighting over which family heirloom would belong to who, but mostly it was just a quiet, broken process of packing what was most important.

Luke finished quickly. He wasn't going to social services. He wasn't sure where he was going that night. The officer had made it clear that he wasn't allowed to live here anymore, as his aunt and uncle didn't really own the property and had accumulated enough debt for it to be reposed by the owner within a matter of days, who were keen to point this out. So instead of packing a suitcase like his cousins, he dug out his old, battered school backpack (the one with only small holes in the bottom and had its straps still mostly stitched on) and did his best.

It was hard to choose what to take with him. He had to face the reality that he would most likely be sleeping on the streets until he got an apartment and he was unsure of how long that would take- it might only be a few days, it might be longer. He decided clothes would be the most important. He carefully rolled up 2 shirts, 3 pants and a few sweaters, packing them in a way that they only took up about half of the room of the backpack's main pocket.

He sighed looking at all the well worn books, most without covers and some with a few missing pages, on his shelf, knowing full well that he would not be able to bring all of them with him, no matter how hard he tried. After holding each in his hand, he decided on three- TS Elliot's Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats (Luke had liked it before it was a hit on Broadway for whatever reason), Alice Walker's The Color Purple, and Joseph Cambell's The Hero with a Thousand Faces.

After that, he decided to get more practical things. He packed up his things from the bathroom, filled his canteen with water and clipped it to the side of the bag, and tried his hardest (and mostly succeeded) in shoving a thick blanket into the bag. In the little pocket in the front, he put a bunch of little trinkets: photos, birthday cards, folded school programs...anything that was small but held so many memories.

After that, he swept all the loose change and dollar bills that belong to him into his bag. He felt a twinge of guilt looking at Biggs' bunk, all of his belongings just sitting there, never to be with their owner again. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. He ducked beneath the bed and pulled out a small box which contained what Biggs felt was most important to him, though Luke had no idea what was in there as he kept it under lock and key. Luke then packed up his favorite shirt and any small thing Biggs might have wanted to hold onto. He layered as much clothing as he could onto him, tying two jackets around his waist and wearing two over his two shirts and long sleeved button up, before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the room.

In the hallway, Luke saw that most of the family photos had been taken down, each cousin having wanted a picture for themselves. Luke followed suit and took down two (one for himself and one for Biggs).

He saw the door at the end of the hallway, welcoming him like death. He decided to just leave and not look back-that would be the best. Just like a band aid-just rip it off all at once and get it over with.

The sound of crying stopped him.

"Hurry and get pack." The social worker said to the 4 year old girl, Luke knew as Anne Marie. "You have to leave in 20 minutes."

"I don't wanna go!" The girl sobbed, heaving. "I want to stay! I want my mama! _Quiero a mi mami!"_

"I know sweety," The social worker said kindly, trying to calm down the girl by going to her level. "But you have to go."

"No! No!" The girl continued to sob.

"_Cállate!" _Luke heard Maria call from the other room, bitter and annoyed at the sobbing. "No one wants to hear it Anne!"

"Now Maria," The social worker said, calmly and almost motherly.

Maria then began to curse the social worker with every swear word in the Spanish dictionary.

"Maria," The social worker said coming into the hallway to talk to her, "I have no idea what you are saying."

"Here, let me translate:" Maria took a breath and Luke had the common sense to shut the door so that Anne Marie wouldn't hear the curses a second time.

"Maria hates her." Anne said, still sobbing. "They're bad people."

"They aren't bad," Luke tried to convince himself, "They're just doing their job."

"They're job is mean…"

"It is. Look, Anne, I know it's hard. But you're going to be fine, I promise."

"No it's not...Maria says it's not."

"Well who do trust more: Maria or me?"

"You…"

"See? You're going to be fine. Here, I'll help you pack."

Luke felt horrible lying to his cousin...but what more could he do.

When the hour was up, Luke said his goodbyes to his cousins and refused to look back as he headed into the town, wondering if he would ever see them again.

The pit in his stomach gave him his answer.

…

The first night was the hardest. No question there. Night had already fallen by the time he reached the city and he spent a good hour or two walking aimlessly around the city, trying to find someplace to stop for the night. He eventually sat down on a bench, used his bag as a pillow and fell asleep.

He was woken up a few hours later by an officer telling him that he couldn't do that.

And so it continued for the rest of the night. Luke would find a bit of sanctuary and enjoy it for about a minute before being found by an officer and forced him to move. His night seemed to be spent mostly by walking down alley ways, trying to find a spot that wasn't covered in garbage or the remains of needles and syringes. Eventually, one officer woke him up and he saw that the sky was lightening up. He grumbled a bit, stretched his arms and headed off to work which he had to admit was the hardest day of his job ever.

"Hi, welcome to el Cantina." Luke said, trying to sound like he wanted to be alive but ultimately failing, "What can I start you folks with?"

It went on all day and well into the night. It was clear by how he acted that something was wrong, but no one took notice and no one bothered to ask.

He suffered in silence.

…

About three days into having no where to stay, his boss finally said something.

"Luke, you need to take a shower," Was what he said, "customers are starting to complain."

Luke was too tired to protest and just finished his shift, knowing that he would handle that problem later. He closed up the restaurant after midnight, as usual, and made his way into the dark city. He went to a gas station where he bought a bag of pretzels and a bag of jerky before heading to the bathroom, glad that it was single stalled with the sink and toilet in the same room. He locked the door and stripped off his many layers of shirts. He turned on the faucet and stuck his work shirt in the water before pumping some soap onto it. He stood there, shirtless, in front of the sink, scrubbing the smell out of the dress shirt for the longest time before ringing it out and hanging it up on the bag hanger. He did this with ever shirt that reeked of teen age boy smell.

He refused to look in the mirror as he knew he would be disgusted by what he saw. He just stuck his head under the running water, lathered some soap on his hands before scrubbing it into his hair and then all over his chest. He dried himself off with the scratchy paper towels before putting on the still slightly damp, very cold, clothes on his body.

'Just four more days' Luke told himself as he left the gas station, looking for someplace to sleep that night, settling down behind a Tommy's drive through. 'Just four more days and then you have a day off and can try to find an apartment. Just four more days.'

Luke had just sprawled out when the back door of the fast food place opened and he had to hide behind the cardboard boxes, hoping that who ever it was wouldn't see him.

He watched in silence as a girl threw out the leftovers of that day, taking several trips to do so. When she didn't come out for 15 minutes, Luke assumed that she was done. He then ate a handful of pretzels, two pieces of jerk before he tried to get comfortable, which was rather difficult, and tried to sleep, which was even more so.

The smell of the burgers and chilli made his stomach growl.

'No' He told himself. 'You are not going dumpster diving. Just tough it out.'

…

"That's the lowest you can do?" Luke asked once more.

"Yes that's the lowest our rates go." The landlord said, making it painfully clear. "And I can assure you no one else will go this low."

"I know."

Luke did know. This was about the 25th apartment building he had been too that day, his first day off in a little over a week. The offer was a lot lower than what the rest had been asking for. 700 a month with 6 months down look straight up generous compared to the others who were demanding 850 a month with a full year down at the sign in. none of the places included utilities in the price which Luke was concerned about.

Luke thought hard and long in the chair. It wasn't a good apartment. Any room available was sucked up when the hide-a-bed was out and the bathroom and kitchen were in single room studio. But...but he could afford it and be in there in 7 days when the other man was "moving out". The others wouldn't be ready for a month…

"What's your decision sir?" The landlord asked after nearly five minutes of silence.

…

He was back outside the Tommy's restaurant, hiding behind the dumpster once more, his bank account having been entirely drained save for a few dollars to pay for the rent. He continued to eat the remains of the bag of pretzels and finished off the final scraps of beef jerky. The smell of the restaurant drove him mad. He wanted so desperately to go inside the building and just order a double cheeseburger with chilli, some chilli cheese fries and a large chocolate shake, just how he ordered it on his birthday when Beru would take him out for something special.

The smell was agonizing.

'No.' He told himself once more, 'No. You'll have an apartment in a week and you're getting paid on Saturday. Just hold onto your dignity a bit longer.'

Though hungry, and worried that he made the wrong decision, he eventually found sleep, curled up against the dirty, rancid cement.

…

After about 3 weeks living on the street, Luke was happy to walk into the rundown, dimly lit, single room apartment and lay on the crusty hide-a-bed that took up most of the space.

Well maybe happy was too strong of a word. Relieved probably was a better word for it.

He had an apartment- it was a step in the right direction. A step towards success.

He was going to keep moving forward.

As he laid on the bed, he came up with a plan going forward. For starters, he would go to the store tomorrow and get some actual groceries-homemade tacos sounded wonderful right about now. Bell Peppers, grilled chicken, a bunch of lettuce and cheese-that sounded great; much better than week old pretzels and jerky.

After getting actual food for the first time in what seemed like forever, he would be in money saving mode. He wouldn't buy anything that wasn't necessary-he had to save for college and for the next apartment payment. He would work hard and study harder just as he always did.

Yeah. Things were going to work out. Things were looking up.

He could do this on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It only took Luke a bite of his dinner for him to burst into tears.

It was his first actual meal for about a month and he decided to go all out with it. The street style tacos smelled delicious. It was definitely nowhere near as good as aunt Beru's cooking, but he still was very proud of himself. One bite was enough to flood him with memories and respark how unfair everything was.

He couldn't help but wonder where Owen and Beru were. He hoped that they would be alright but he had a sinking feeling in his gut that told him that he would never see them again. He wondered about his cousin's as well and where they were. Again, he hoped that they were alright, but he had no way of knowing.

He forced back tears, determined not to let despair overtake him. He would find them. As soon as he had enough money, he would find them if nothing else just to make sure they were alright.

He was going to make it through this.

...

"Finally got a place of your own?" His fellow waiter Antilles said.

"Yeah, about 3 weeks ago actually." Luke said happily, stacking plates onto his arm.

"Good to hear." Antilles said, grabbing a water pitcher, "If I had known that you were on the streets…"

"Wedge, you didn't know me back then." Luke said, not blaming his new friend in the slightest. "Besides, I couldn't do that to your folks."

"So wanna go out tonight?" Wedge asked. "I hear they're still playing that time-travel movie at the theaters. I heard it's supposed to be amazing. Better than Star Wars."

"Nothing can be better than Star Wars." Was Luke's response, "And sorry, can't. I'm saving everything I get for college."

"Can't blame you for doing the smart thing."

"Hey you two," The manager shouted at them, "Your tables are stacking up! Get going!"

"Yes sir!"

…

"I'm scheduled to be a closer tonight." Luke said after his manager told him to go home.

"We don't need you here tonight." His manager said. "You're raking in too many hours as it is. We're trying to get you to only work 10 hour shifts once in a while. I do have to warn you, with the new hires, you're probably only going to work about 6 hour shifts from here on out."

"That's only 36 hours a week…"

"Sorry kid, but we all have to make a living. I wouldn't try asking for a raise either-boss is in crazy debt as it is."

He did the math as he walked home. There was no possible way for him to live off of those wages. He would barely be able to afford his apartment-let alone anything else.

He had to get a second job. And fast.

…

He was so relieved when Sunday came- it was his day off. Beru had always made this point very clear- if he was going to work, he had to get Sundays off. That was the Lord's day. While Luke didn't believe in that stuff, he did what his aunt said and he was thankful for it now.

He found another job at a fast food place. He'd work from about 10 or 11 to about 4 or 5 depending on the day and then rush over to his other job where he would stay until about 10 or if he was lucky 11. The fast food place didn't pay as much as his other job nor did it have tips (which Luke heavily relied on) but it did have one benefit that made it worth it- employee meals.

A few weeks past and most (if not all) of Luke's meals came from the crummy fast food place. The wanna-be mexican food was awful compared to its counterpart, but he didn't have to pay for it, so it was worth it.

He threw some leftovers from last night into the microwave and waited as it slowly turned around in the dying fast microwave. It could be worse, Luke reminded himself, you could be having nothing-and be on the street.

He laid down on the couch, his lukewarm "burrito" on a napkin on his stomach. He ate it in three bites before falling asleep, completely exhausted from the life he lived.

…

"You ok?" Wedge asked Luke as he rubbed the sleep from his dark eyes.

"Huh?" Luke blinked. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Wedge asked, stacking plates onto his arms. "We can't have you passing out during service again."

"Don't worry," Luke said, feeling the scar on his face tingle a little bit mentioning his little fall a week ago that resulted in seven plates crashing. "I'm fine."

"Ok." Wedge said unconvinced. "How about after work tonight, you come over to my place. My mom's making pork chops tonight and there's always…"

"No, it's ok." Luke said. "I've got to do laundry tonight anyways."

"Alright." Wedge said, biting his lip, still worried. "Just-just take care of yourself, ok?"

"I am, don't worry."

...

It was a Sunday night, about three months since his family had been deported. He had spent the entire day sleeping, waking up late that afternoon. He didn't feel like doing anything. He was tired. Not tired-exhausted. Eventually, he made his way out into the top of the building. He took a pained breath and looked out across the city skyline, the buildings being solid black compared to the technicolor marvel of oranges, pinks and yellows behind it.

It was like everything hit him at once. His family...they were gone. They were gone and he would probably never see them again. He was living in a shady, dingy apartment that he couldn't afford. He was eating leftovers from the tables he waited on all while hiding it from his manager's who had forbidden him from doing that. He was working two jobs, desperate to try to save money or at least be able to live at all.

How had things gone so wrong. It wasn't like he was a criminal. Owen and Beru hadn't been criminals either, he thought bitterly.

He watched as a large commercial place flew over the city, coming from LAX. He wanted to be that pilot. He wanted to help people see the world and maybe see it himself. It wasn't an impossible dream like becoming an astronaut or president. If anything it was rather lackluster. But he wanted it.

He wanted to fly.

He just stared at the sunset, the task ahead of him seeming just as possible as someone catching up to the sun.

…

"Hi I'm Luke, I'll be your server for this evening." Luke tasted the phrase on his tongue for what seemed to be the millionth time, not really paying attention to who it was, too busy trying to get his pen to work. "What would you like to drink tonight sir?"

"Just water, thank you." The man said politely.

"Ok I'll be right back with that in a few minutes while you have a look through our menu." Luke placed the slightly ripped, lamented, double sided paper in front of him and pointed to the specials. "The salmon is fresh tonight, so I would recommend it."

"I'll consider it."

Luke left the party of one, took the orders of three other packed tables, ran to the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass and made it back to the older man's table.

"You're the boy who returned my dog to me a couple months back, aren't you? One of the Lars boys."

"Yep that's me." Luke said with a smile, unsure of how sincere the smile was. "And you're Ben Kenobi right? It was no problem bringing your dog back."

"Well I deeply appreciate it." Ben said sincerely. "Now if you could bring me a cheeseburger with no tomato in under 20 minutes, expect a large tin on this table."

"Thank-thank you sir," Luke said, thinking that he might actually be able to pay his rent this month. "It'll be right out."

Luke quickly placed the order before darting to the other tables, food trays balanced on his arms in a way that appeared impossible.

As Luke balanced plates and refilled waters with a friendly smile, Ben watched him. He truly was a good young man, he thought as he watched Luke as he folded a cloth napkin into the shape of a duck for a little girl at one of the tables, her face lighting up and the trick. And then watched him clean up one of his co-workers tables so he could use the bathroom. And how he laughed as a little kid accidentally spilled ketchup on his skirt. He sure didn't look like a Lars. Light blond hair and bright blue eyes and a small, scrawny build. But he was definitely raised by the tight knit hispanic family. Knowing them, they probably adopted the boy.

His blue eyes though. He couldn't shake them. They were hauntingly bright despite the dark marks around his eyes. The boy looked so tired.

"Here's your order sir." Luke said with a bright smile, placing the plate in front of him. "Just call me over if you need anything else, ok sir?"

"Noted." Ben said before he began eating.

He tried not to stare at Luke as he busted tables, but he couldn't help it. He reminded him of someone. He thought of a blond haired young man he used to know but he shook his head. It wasn't possible. Physically, the boy looked nothing like the man he once knew: he was short, slim and had this playful aura about him. But there was something about his eyes...it was uncanny how much they looked like his...

A hispanic family, a large one of that, came into the restaurant and were being served by Luke. And it was clear to everyone in the room that they were struggling.

"_Me gustaria…_ Want-un-_hamburgesa…_" one of the men in the group stammered between spanish and english. "_Que el es…"_

The man began to point at the pictures on the menu when Luke cut him off.

"_No se preocupe, señor." _Luke said, immediately understanding the struggle he had and jumping in to try to help. "_Yo hablo español. ¿Qué te gustaría comer esta noche?"_

The entire family gapped at the young blonde waiter who had adopted a perfect spanish accent and spoke the language as well as a native.

"_¿Como sabes español?" _The man asked.

"_Mi tía y mi tío, que me criaron, eran de México." _Luke explained. "_No soy muy bueno hablando español, pero puedo entenderte si quieres hablarlo."_

"_Gracias joven," _The man continued, turning to the menu. "¿_Podrías ayudarme a leer lo que dice esto?_"

"_Si, señor." _

Ben watched as Luke read the entirely English menu in Spanish to the family, repeating it several times to the different members of the family who had missed something. It took quite a long time to get them to order everything, but everyone could tell the family was appreciative of the unusual skill the seemingly all American boy possessed. Kenobi was rather impressed as well, having no clue what the boy was saying but completely understanding his actions.

Ben ate slowly, eager to see what more the boy could do. The loud and happy family left before Ben had finished and had pulled Luke aside before heading out.

"_Gracias por tu ayuda esta noche_." One of the moms of the large family group said to him. "_nos ayudaste mucho."_

"_Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo," _Luke said sheepishly, "_Pero de nada."_

"This-for you." The woman attempted to speak in English, handing him a box. "_Comida..._Dinner."

"Oh…" Luke said, unsure of how to respond to the gift (how on earth did they know he wasn't allowed to take food from the kitchens, even if it's cold, unsellable leftovers). "_Gracias, señora. ¡Tengan una buena noche!"_

"_Gracias!" _The family all responded back. "_¡Buenas noches!"_

Ben smiled and finished the meal. Just as he promised, he left a larger than necessary tip on the table.

"How was your dinner sir?" Luke asked, taking the plate.

"Excellent but not as good as the service." Ben said, "you are quite good at what you do, young man."

"Just trying to make a living." He said with a shrug.

"Well" Ben stood up, "thank you for serving me tonight, Luke Lars."

"Well actually," Luke almost looked embarrassed, "my last name is Skywalker."

Ben froze.

The galaxy stilled.

Everything was silent.

"Sir?" Luke asked, concerned at the man's sudden paralysis, "are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Skywalker." Ben said, stunned. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"Yeah it's pretty unusual." Luke said with an uncomfortable laugh. "The nerds back in high school always got a kick out of it: always asking me if I've seen the movie. And I was like 'of course I have and I love it..."

"You..."Ben was puzzled and hopeful but filled with anticipation and anxiety. "You wouldn't be related to Anakin Skywalker would you?"

"Well actually yeah," Luke said, once again shying a bit away from the topic, "he-he was my dad actually. Did you know him?"

Of course the boy would ask that. He probably had never met his father. Ben...Ben felt like an idiot. How had he not seen it before? Had the boy's hair been shorter (or longer), he probably would have called him Anakin out of habit. His eyes, while larger and rounder, were the exact shade.

This boy...

"Yes I knew him." Ben said with a smile, mentally telling himself not to cry. "He-he was my brother."

Luke stared at the man just as confused as the man was staring back at him.

And then he laughed.

"You're pulling my leg." Luke humorously said. "I only have two uncles and, well, you don't look anything like them."

"To be fair you don't really look like you're related to them either." Ben pointed out, "But I can assure you, Anakin Skywalker was my brother. Well adopted brother. My father adopted Anakin when he was 9. We grew up together."

Ben fiddled around in his pocket, taking out his wallet that he had just put away. He took out a bunch of wadded up pictures out of his wallet.

"That's me," Obi pointed to each person in the picture. "That's Satine, Uh my old girlfriend. Next to her is Padmé..."

"That-that's my mom's name." Luke said, stuttering in shock. "That's her...that's her! So that's..."

"Your father."

Ben let Luke take the picture out of his hand. Luke stared at it, for the first time in his life, seeing a picture of his parents.

While black and white and poorly taken, he held it like it was a work of art. His mother was stunning. While her hair was covered by that shawl Arab woman wore (his mother was middle eastern?), her kind large eyes and rounded face were breathtakingly beautiful. She was the shortest in the picture by a long shot, no doubt Luke inherited it from her. To her right (Luke's left) was...was a tall, muscular man with long light hair and while impossible to tell, Luke knew his eye color.

"I-I have so many questions." Luke stammered rapidly, knowing that if Ben told him that there were men living on the moon, he'd believe him. "What was he like? What was my mom like? Did he..."

"Luke!" A man from the kitchen yelled. "Your tables are stacking up!"

Luke looked from the kitchens to Ben, torn between the two.

"I-I have to get back to work." Luke said, handing the photo back to Ben.

"I'll be outside when you're done."

"My shift doesn't end till past midnight."

"That's alright."

"I can't let you just..."

"Luke," Ben said firmly, but affectionately. "Consider that maybe, just maybe, I want to hear from you just as much as you want to hear from me."

Luke froze. His uncle...he probably...there was probably a reason why the two had never met before. Maybe together, they could figure out the reason for it. He must have been so close to his father to want to know his son that badly.

"Al-alright." Luke agreed.

"Luke!" His manager called.

"Coming!" Luke called back before turning to Obi. "I'll see you later. Man-this is heavy."

Obi left the restaurant, promising to return at the end of Luke's shift. Luke continued with his job, no longer faking his smile. He had a reason too. In a few hours, he would be learning about his father. He had seen a picture of him. And of his mother! He had always imagined what they had looked like-and now he knew.

He had never had a better time mopping bathrooms and cleaning up drunk vomit in his entire life.

…

"This was taken on your parent's wedding day." Ben pointed to the picture of the young couple. "Anakin could barely say his vows he was so in shock at how pretty she looked."

"She is really pretty." Luke admitted, admiring the detailed veil but simple dress she wore. "Where's Satine?"

"Uh we weren't together at that point." Ben admitted. "Long story I don't really want to get into. But beside the priest and the dog tied outside, I was the only one at their wedding."

"Why?"

"Well..." Ben said, memories flooding into his mind, "her parents didn't approve of their relationship as they came from different faiths. Anakin was always respectful of her beliefs as was she. I don't remember a single argument about it actually. But...well her parents didn't really talk to them much after that."

"Oh..." Luke said, a bit uncomfortable. "I guess that's why I never met them."

"They regret it." Ben tried his best to comfort Luke. "Your mother...well when she died they felt awful that they never resolved things with her."

"Where do they live?" Luke asked, "I could meet them. If they felt bad about what happened to my mom..."

"I'm sorry Luke," Ben cut him off, "but they died over 10 years ago."

"Oh..." Luke's voice died but he tried to find hope. "What...what about my dad's parents?"

"He never knew his biological dad." Ben said somberly. "His adopted dad, my father, was shot and killed in a shootout- he was a police officer. Your father was 9. I was 19."

"I'm sorry." Luke said, understanding, to an extent, what Ben went through. "And my grandmother?"

"She died when your father was 19." Ben said, regretting something.

"That's what Owen and Beru said..." Luke admitted, disappointment ringing in his voice. "What-what happened to my dad?"

Ben paused.

Luke's heart raced, pounding violently in his chest. It was the moment of truth. He had always wondered what had happened to his dad. But what if...what if he did really abandon him? What if his dad did leave him behind... Would he be able to live knowing that his dad never wanted him.

Ben placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm so sorry," Ben said, his heart going out for the boy, "but it seems I'm the only family you have."

Luke was silent. His dad was dead, he knew that. But the reality seemed to just hit him.

"Did...did he abandon me? Before..."

"I'm not sure," Ben said, but his voice was compassionate. "But I can tell you, it was not in his nature to leave the ones he loved behind. I recall that the only thing he would talk about for the longest time was his beautiful wife and how she was going to have a baby."

Luke gave a small smile.

…

Leia was sitting in a holding cell, her legs crossed and her back straighter than a ruler, as she filed her nails.

"Miss Organa?" The officer said, opening the cell door, "you're free to go. Your father has come to pick you up."

"Thank you, officer Piett." Leia said, standing up and straightening out her light grey designer jeans and her white, grey and orange sweater. "Same time next week?"

"It would be wise for you to just try to avoid Officer Vader for a while." the officer warned her. "One day, you really will be doing something wrong."

"Even if I did, I've been falsely arrested so many times they'd probably still let me go." Leia said, taking her purse from the extended officers hand.

"Come on, your father's waiting." Officer Piett said, walking behind the young woman who knew exactly where to go, having been there so many times.

…

Luke knew that he should have been asleep at this point, but he was wide awake in his apartment, staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Tomorrow was Sunday which meant no work. But, more importantly, it meant that he was going to learn about his parents. Ben had invited him over for dinner tomorrow night.

It was a silver lining. Even if his life was falling apart, he was finally learning about his parents. His dad looked so strong and his mother looked so beautiful and both of them looked so kind.

He wished he could have known them for real. But if this was all he would know about them, he would die happy.

...

"So he really did serve in Vietnam?" Luke said, sitting on Ben Kenobi's couch as they went through more black and white photographs.

"We both did." Ben said, pointing at one of the pictures. "That's our first day on base. Your father was a soldier and I was his commanding officer. Saved my neck so many times. He deserved the medal, not me."

"What medal?"

Ben pointed to a dusty shelf hanging on the wall. On it was a framed medallion.

Luke's eyes got wide.

"You received the medal of honor?!" Luke said, aghast. "What did you do?"

"Truth be told, I don't remember." Ben said with a shrug.

"Where's my father in this picture?" Luke asked squinting at the black and white photo full of men in uniforms, Ben being in the center.

"He's-he's not in that one." Ben admitted, rather shamefully. "He was honorably discharged from the military."

"Discharged?" Luke asked, turning away from the picture. "What-what did he do?"

"Nothing." Ben assured him. "He was _honorably_ discharged. It wasn't anything he did. Rather, what happened to him. He-he lost his right arm in combat."

"Oh…" Luke said, quietly. "But all those pictures…"

"He wasn't very open about it." Ben said, his eyes growing sad. "And no one could blame him. Always wearing long sleeved black skirts and as many layers as he could. He hated people's pity."

"Must have been hard…" Luke said, glancing at the frame pictures with his father in them. "Who's the other arab girl in this picture?"

"Hindu." Ben corrected. "That's Ahsoka. She was your parent's foster child for a while."

"What's with her skin?"

"She was born like that." Ben continued, looking sadly at the girl. "Some condition called 'vitiligo' I think. Bit's of her skin were way lighter than the rest. Anakin called it her war paint."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know." Ben looked at the picture, once more stricken with sorrow. "I haven't seen her for nearly two decades. Though one of my old friends, Commander Rex, said that he saw her at a rally a little while ago. Other than that...I don't know."

"It's kinda cool to think that somewhere I have a sister." Luke admitted, kinda liking the thought of an older sister, at least one that actually knew his dad.

"She was a remarkable young woman." Ben said, reminiscing "Troubled, but she had a good heart. I only hope she made a good life for herself. Anakin loved her to pieces though- bought her a motorcycle that they fixed up."

Ben flipped through a few pages, trying to find more pictures.

"Here it is." Ben said, pointing to the black and white picture. "It was a very...interesting bike. She never was one for color coordination. Always wore bright green ribbons in her hair, but her favorite sweater was orange with white stripes."

Luke absorbed himself in those pictures. Though he had never met any of them, they were his family.

Ben smiled as he watched Luke's tired face light up over and over again at each picture within the scrapbook.

"Luke."

Luke looked up at him beaming. Ben was taken back by his blue eyes. It was bittersweet. He looked like his father, just younger and happier. Thousands of memories flooded back when he saw those blue eyes.

"How did you end up with the Lars?" Ben asked, hoping to end the questions that had been bugging him for almost 19 years.

"I-I don't know." Luke said, his smile fading. "I was hoping that you knew. I didn't know a thing about my mom until a few days ago. I don't know how I ended up with them. They were the only family I had."

"We'll figure it out one day." Ben said, closing the scrap book and handing it to him. "This is for you."

"No." Luke instantly refused. "I couldn't."

"Sure you can." Ben said, smiling. "It's the least I could do. I have plenty of pictures."

"I can't, sir." Luke protested. "I wouldn't feel right."

"At the very least, take this photo."

Ben handed him the one he had shown Luke the day this adventure started.

"Thank you." Luke said, giving him a small smile that Anakin used to have. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." Ben said, standing up and checking the wall clock. "It's getting late. Beru is probably worried."

"Uh," Luke looked at the ground. "I don't-I don't live with them anymore."

"Oh. Did you have a falling out?"

"Uh no...they uh...they got deported."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. That's horrible. Where-where do you live now?"

"I got an apartment near my work."

"Are you splitting the rent with anyone? You know, to cut the costs? LA is ridiculously expensive nowadays."

"Nope. Just me. Didn't really have anyone. And besides, not enough room for another person."

"You look tired."

Luke wanted to lie and say he wasn't. He wanted to lie and say he was fine. But he couldn't. Tears began to silently stream down his face but he didn't realize it.

He nodded shakily.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm tired."

He broke down.

He wasn't sure why, but he spilled his guts to Ben. About everything. About how tired he was. About the life he was living. About how he tried so hard to remain positive but how he ultimately felt alone and depressed. Everything.

Ben just looked at him in sorrow but with a kind smile on his face.

"You've been through a lot." Ben said. "You're going through a lot. I'd like to help."

"You've helped plenty." Luke said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I never thought I would know what my dad or mom looked like. You have no idea what that means to me."

"And you have no idea what seeing you alive means to me." Ben said. "I was certain after your mother's funeral that her kid had been a still born. Or if you were alive, I was certain I would never meet you. But here you are. You're my nephew. I loved my brother Anakin. I practically raised him. I never got the chance to make things right between us before it was too late. Please, help an old man try to make up for the mistakes of the past."

Luke stared at the old man and found that he had tears in his eyes as well.

Luke gave a weak nod.


End file.
